The Khajiit, the Lungarin and the Deadra
by JackRippington
Summary: S'dardoe, or Stamp is traveling with his his good friend Alec and as they are turning in a bounty, they run across a unique undiscovered bunny race called the Lungaris. They take her to Stamps home, and Stamp soon discovers she is a very active bunny and likes him a lot, he likes her and our bunny friend tries to make moves on him. (Sex, Cursing, and Gore)
1. Chapter 1

Main Characters: S'dardoe (S-tar-doe) or Stamp, Alec or Al, Sam or Samantha

Stamp's Desc: Male, blue eyes, white and black fur, six foot, very masculine, scar on lower lip and across nose, war paint on nose that covers scars

Alec's Desc: Male, black eyes, red and gray skin, five foot ten, masculine, no scars (Normal muscle mass in Skyrim)

Sam's Desc: Female, green eyes, White fur, five foot eight, masculine, scar across bottom lip (Normal muscle mass in Skyrim)

Maddy's Desc: Female, red eyes, purple gray skin, five foot eight, masculine, no scars (Normal muscle mass in Skyrim)

Stamp's house: Fully upgraded Heljarchen hall and White run home

Race's: Stamp - Khajiit, Alec - Deadra, Sam - Bunny

Story line completion: Brotherhood, Thieves guild, Solsthiem, Main quest line, Stormcloak, Companions, College of Winterhold, The Blades, Greybeards, The Bards, The Temple, and The Dawnguard

Other info: Alec is Stamps personal deadric servant that Stamp took from a black book, Sam is a former slave that has just arrived to Skyrim with no knowledge of anything except she was rescued by Stamp, and Stamp is an awall Stormcloak who turned into a bounty hunter for all the cities dirty work

Dragonborn/equipment: Stamp is very strong and due to his knowledge gained from the black books and deadric artifacts he uses the Bloodskal blade and Dawnbreaker in each hand, his main shout is elemental fury, which he uses to swing his swords faster, he wears a full set of dragonbone armor with a dawnguard helmet he coated with dragonbone (The average height of a person in Skyrim is five seven, and the Bloodskal blade is four feet long, I found this on many different Reddit posts)

Alec's signature weapons/armor: Two deadric swords and a dragonbone bow, he wears full nordic armor and wears a doesnt wear the helmet due to his horns (He has access to the vault in Oblivion that he use's to store Stamps things, and where he stores his own possessions)

Sam's signature weapons/armor: Two dragonbone daggers and a set of Dark Brotherhood armor and the mask, the other part of her mask consists of Krosis's mask painted black to blend in with her mask (Her ears are usually resting on her back if she's relaxed)


	2. Chapter 2

"Fuck you Stamp!" Stamp raised his sword and slammed it down on a mans head, he pulled it back and let the mans body drop to the ground

"Damn, come on Alec, lets go before we lose our bounty reward" Stamp lifted the mans body up while Alec took his gear off and teleported to the vault to store it for later use

"Sir, I still dont understand why you take their things when they have almost no value or use to us" Stamp turned as he slung mans corpse over his shoulder

"Well we dont need some elves or argonians taking that stuff to use it against us" Alec knew Stamp and argonians did not mix well, and all elves hated Alec for being a deadra

"Your right sir, and you usually strip the armor down to use as other resources, so that is actually very wise, my apologies sir" Alex bowed to Stamp who laughed and lifted Alecs body up a little

"Just call me Stamp, and remember, your as free as I am, so dont act so formal" Alec remembers when Stamp picked up his black book and summoned him, he told him who he was and how he was used, so Stamp taught him to speak more and more english until he spoke it better than Stamp, which allowed him to help Stamp speak even better

"Alright Stamp...shall we go to Solitude and turn this filth in?" Stamp spun a stone in his hand and smiled at Alec

"Of course, now come on" Alec set his hand on Stamps shoulder and Stamp spoke

"Set ot li in tag un dah en" Alec felt stone form on his body, then he saw black, the stone crumbled off him and he saw they were outside of the gate in solitude (Thats "fast travel")

"I'll never get use to that" Alec put on a large cloak and plled the hood over his head, then pulled a mask over his face and lowered the hood to cover his eyes

"Stamp, why do you let people see your face and your race? You and I know that for the past hundreds of years, khajiit have been seen as thieves and murderers, their hated in Tamriel and theres only a few of you left, what if someone just came out and decided he didnt like any khajiit in their city? You've been arrested for buying something more than once, and attacked more times than I can count for letting your tail swing back and forth" Stamp pushed his fist against Alec's shoulder and smiled

"Cause I'm not a racist prick that people think of as normal, nor am I a thief or murderer, were simple bounty hunters" Alec nodded and sheathed his swords

"Now lets go get this bounty turned it, he's already starting to smell" Alec chuckled as they opened the gate and walked in

"With a nose like yours sir, you could hunt for animals like nobody's game" Stamp laughed and they walked to the blue palace to turn their bounty in

*As they arrived at the palace, two guards walked up and drew their swords*

"What are you doing?" Stamp dropped the mans corpse then took out a small note, it was the bounty and the reward

"I'm here to turn in a...Orag Tul for the murder of Grace Tevinicci" The guards looked at each other, then the corpse

"How can we tell its Orag? his head is pretty much caved in" Stamp snapped his fingers and Alec teleported to the vault then back, he handed Stamp a sword and he pointed to the hilt

"I dont think someone wants to walk around with a sword that could get them arrested for writing a name of a child killer" The guards read the name then moved and let Stamp pass

"Your lucky cat, next time we might go into more detail about you "victim" and maybe a little background" Stamp walked to the door with Orag's body on his shoulder and when he walked in, the bounty master came up with a small bag of gold

"Good job Stamp, heres your pay" He tossed Stamp the bag and Stamp looked at it

"This is barely enough gold to buy a single loaf" The bounty master shrugged and pointed to the corpse

"Bring him in alive next time" Alec walked up and held up another note

"If he's alive its ten thousand gold, if hes dead its five thousand...what gives?" The bounty master crossed his arms and sighed

"Look the jarl isnt feeling very happy today and she doesnt like khajiits as you two know, so ten is all she's going to be handing out" Stamp took a gauntlet off of his arm and showed it to the master

"He smashed dragon bone...DRAGON BONE! Do you know how long this will take to repair" The master huffed then laughed

"Your one of the best blacksmiths in Tamriel, and you've slain more dragons than I can count in a life time, dont give me that" He turned and Stamp put his hand on the masters shoulder

"Look, can you just talk to her? I tracked him down for a month and ten gold is not worth what we went through, Alec almost got killed twice and I lost him in Blackreach only to get lost and get ambushed by falmer, and dwemer guardians...please Barret" Barret the bounty master sighed, then nodded

"Your a khajiit, she might just have you arrested, but I'll see what I can do" Stamp smiled and pat his shoulder

"Your a good friend Barret, thank you, gooday" Barret picked up Orag's body and left, Stamp and Alec walked out and Alec removed his hood

"Stamp, I'm going to the vault to rest, I'm hungry and tired" Stamp nodded and waved as he walked away

"If only your food could be taken here, then I would never have to worry about eating ever again" Alec nodded and teleported to the vault

"Alright, so now I guess...I'll go home and work on Dawnbreaker" Stamp had been improving Dawnbreaker by taking certain potions and trying to imbue them with the blade in order to poison or slow his enemys

Stamp started walking to the entrance but as he was walking to the door, he put his hand on it and heard someone on the headsmen podium speak

"SLAVES OF ALL TYPES! DARK ELVES, WOOD ELVES, REDGUARDS AND A VERY SPECIAL OFFER TODAY!" Stamp turned from the door and saw a long line of only female slaves, he saw the man pulling the hoods of each slave down, then he got to one that made him feel odd, they looked different from all the other slaves and they were the so called special offer

"The very first of its kind! A bunny!" The man pulled their hood off and two long white ears extended up, the young bunny blinked a little, then looked at all of the people staring at her

"Look at her body, so well cut and formed" He ran his hand up her sides and Stamp knew she was very uncomfortable

"Ten thousand gold!" Stamp turned to someone and he saw them lower their hand

"Well worth ten thousand gold if not more" He grabbed one of her breasts and Stamp walked over to the crowd, he balled his fists up and hated seeing non animal races abuse khajiit or even argonians, but the only bunny ever, being sold was making him very angry

"Ten thousand gold...going once...going twice...s-" Stamp raised his hand and made a much larger offer

"One hundred thousand gold!" The man looked over at Stamp and smiled

"One hundred thousand for the bunny...going once...going tw-" Stamp heard another voice and turned to a small group of elves in black trench coats, with long silver swords

"Five hundred thousand gold from the Imperial army" The man on the large stage area smiled and pointed to them

"Five hundred thousand gold from the Imperial army...going once...going twice" The man waited and Alec appeared next to Stamp

"One sigil stone!" The man turned from everyone and saw Alec holding a sigil stone up

"A SIGI-...ONE SIGIL STONE...going once...going twice...sold to the man in the black cloak" Stamp turned to Alec and smiled

"Good job, and thanks" Alec turned and he saw his mask move a little

"Lord Dagon is less than pleased, but I am no longer under his rule, so I may take as many of these pebbles as I want" He tossed the stone to the man who caught it and Alec walked up to the stage, then held his hand out to the bunny

"Miss if you will follow me" The bunny eyed his hand and the man slapped her bottom which made her move forward and take Alec's hand, Alec saw she had a small collar with a rope tied to it

"Have fun with her my friend" The man walked over to the stone and stared into it, he smiled as he put it in a bag and closed it, Alec walked to Stamp and let go of the bunnies hand

"Alright Stamp, take her far from here and make sure she gets something she can wear, I need to get my stone back, I couldnt find one before he said three, so I took my family stone" Stamp thanked Alec again and Alec stayed in the crowd as Stamp led the bunny to the gate and as he closed the door to Solitde, he took a small stone out and put his arm around the bunnies waist since her hands were bound

"Miss you might want to close your eyes" The bunny blinked as she looked up at Stamp and closed her eyes

"Hofkin" Stone formed around them, and after a few second its crumbled off of them and the bunny felt very cold, she opened her eyes and saw snow all around them, she was standing in it, then Stamp lifted her up and walked to a large building

"Sorry I dont have anything to keep you warm, but its only a five second walk to get in" The bunny stared at Stamps armor and his face, she looked at the scar on his lip and he slung her over one of his shoulders

"Sorry for any discomfort, but I dont want your feet getting frostbitten" Stamp unlocked his door and walked in, as he turned to close the door he looked at the bunnys legs and her tail, he thought her legs were beautiful and her tail was cute

"Shes so soft and light" He set her down and closed the door, the bunny was a head short than him and he took her cloak off, but when he did he saw she only had her undergarments on, so he covered her with the cloak and closed his eyes

"SORRY! The blue door is where you can go to get cloths" Stamp pointed to a blue door and heard her walk away, when he opened his eyes, he saw he cloak on the floor and she was closing the door behind her

"That was the most awkward thing I have ever done" Stamp brushed the snow off of his armor, then started taking it off and setting his armor on a small stack of crates he used to hold it every day

"Thats much better, now I can find something for us to eat...do bunnies really like carrots?" Stamp walked into a small room that he used as his kitchen and he started preparing vegetables and a small amount of venison for the bunny, after he set the vegetables in a small pot, he walked over to a large box that was lined with stalhrim and he opened it, there was frozen meat in there and he took out some venison which he started cutting on the counter

"Excuse me? Mister" Stamp turned to the voice and saw the bunny in one of his tunics with the lacing very loose, he saw her hands werent the length of the arms so he walked over smiled

"Sorry about that, here" Stamp took out a small dagger and cut the binds to her hands off

"Hey, um...this cloth is a little to big, lets go get you one that fits" The bunny followed him back to the room and watched his tail swish back and forth, she looked at hers and tried to shake hers, but only made it wiggle a little

"So miss whats your name?" The bunny turned and saw he had the door opened and his hand was open and aimed inside the room

"I'm Sammy or Sam, whichever you prefer to call me sir" Stamp shook his head and smiled

"Alright Sam, nice to meet you, I'm Stamp, just call me that" Sam nodded and walked in

"So your wearing one of my tunics, do you want something tight or loose?" Sam hugged herself and smiled at Stamp

"I like them like my cloak, so loose I think" Stamp put his hand on his chin then extended two claws, he cut the threading on the arms and slid them off, then he tightened the lacing a little, he saw she had no pants on, so he looked over at some of the pants he had made before

"Ok, so pants...how do you like those?" Stamp saw her point to her shoulder and it was tight so he loosened it and realized she also meant tight

"You like your pants tight?" Sam nodded and he walked over to a large drawer

"Pick whichever you like Sam, I have a lot of pants, and I could make your own if you want" Sam pointed to a pair that was black like Sams tunic and he handed it to her

"How do I put these on? My tail might be a problem" Stamp shook his head and wagged his tail in front of him

"I have a small elastic hole on all my pants to help with my tail, so you can probably fit your tail through" Sam put the pants on and moved the back a little, he tail was out and she fluffed it a little, then tightened the waist

"Wow you look good" Sam looked down at her body and the pants were a little long

"Can these get smaller? I think their kind of long" Stamp lowered himself and rolled up her pants legs, she shrugged and smiled at Stamp

"Thank you Stamp" Stamp lifted her up and looked at the stitching on the side of her tunic, he needed to tighten it a little and make sure it didnt come undone, so he set her down, but before he did Sam put her hands on his arms and looked into his eyes, he blushed and felt embarrassed

"You have a cute nose" Stamp smiled and set her down

"T-thanks, um, do you like carrots?" Sam nodded and then followed Stamp to the kitchen, watching his tail swish back and forth again

"Here, I hope you like it, I'm not much of a cook, but I guess its ok" Sam took the bowl from him and Stamp pointed to a table, she walked to it and Stamp walked over with a small plate with venison on it

"Do you like venison or meats?" Sam shook her head and Stamp tossed the meat in his mouth

"Do you like water, or any type of ale?" Sam shook her head and swallowed the warm vegetable soup in her mouth

"I just drink water" Stamp nodded and brought a cup of water to her, he set it down on the table and set his head in his paws while resting his elbows on the table

"So where are you from and what are you? If you dont mind me asking" Sam finished her soup and had some on her lower lip, so Stamp wiped her mouth and smiled at her

"I'm from a place called Lungaris, thats also the name of my race, but bunnies also works" Stamp nodded and got up to get her another bowl of food

"Do you want more?" Sam stood up and walked to Stamp

"Why are you so nice?" Stamp looked forward then back down at her

"Um, its just common courtesy to do this stuff" Sam's ears stood straight and she put her hands up together

"Whats courtesy mean?" Stamp smiled and got her more food

"To show politeness to someone I think, I wasnt raised by anyone, but I lived with a group called the thieves guild I never did any stealing, but I did train with them and a guy named Brynjolf taught me my manners, even if I'm a khajiit, you should always use proper manners when meeting someone new" Stamp saw Sam's tail twitch a little, and he laughed, then handed her the bowl

"Your a khajiit? Your also called cats right?" Stamp nodded and walked with her to the table

"But Lungris and Khajiit are more formal names I would think" Sam nodded, then Alec appeared in the doorway leaning against it and wearing his normal cloths, he wore a set of fine cloths with the top jacket missing

"Hey Stamp, and our new friend" Sam turned and saw Alec her ears stood straight again and she looked at Stamp

"Thats Alec, the guy that gave that colorful rock to the man who was auctioning you off" Sam nodded and smiled at Alec

"Hi, I'm Sam nice to meet you Alec" Alec bowed then walked over and sat next to Stamp

"Nice to meet you miss Sam, how do you like this place?" Sam finished her food and set the bowl down

"I've been here for around a month now and I've seen a lot, its really pretty but, that man that was...auctioning me as you said kept squeezing my breasts and touching my butt" Stamp and Alec looked at each other and Sam watched Stamps ears fold back

"Um do you know where that man might be now?" Alec cleared his throat and as he stood Stamp saw him run his finger across his throat

"The others I sent them to Nazir to be taught as some very well made assassins" Stamp nodded and Sam stood from her seat, she was almost as tall as Alec and when she stood on her toes she was the same height-ish

"Your cute" Alec moved back a bit and blushed

"Um, Stamp I'm going to my place to sleep, night guys" Alec turned and a purple sphere appeared around him, then he disappeared

"Night Alec" Sam's mouth was open and Stamp walked past her, he closed it and smiled

"He's a deadra, he can do that" Sam blinked, then walked with Stamp

"Your cuter though, your a big cat" Stamp made sure she couldnt see his face, but she was preoccupied with trying to hug his tail, he saw her in hid peripheral and stopped, he moved his tail right and she moved to his right, so he turned around and lifted her up

"Do you like my tail?" Sam nodded and smiled at him

"Why does everyone like my tail?" Stamp set her down and let her hold it, she thought it was the softest thing ever


	3. Chapter 3

"Its so soft!" Sam rubbed her face on his tail and after a few seconds, Stamp continued walking, she followed him upstairs and into a room with four beds in it

"This is where I sleep and any friends of mine" Stamp pointed to a bed in the corner with many shields and swords around it, there were potions and barrels on the walls and Sam stared at all of the items in the room

"Whats that?" Sam pointed to a bear trap and Stamp pulled her back from it

"Dont touch it, its a bear trap and it is very dangerous" Sam walked with Stamp and he pointed to a dresser

"Theres a set of night cloths in there I think" Stamp walked to his bed and loosened his tunic, he looked over at Sam who had fully undressed herself and was standing on her toes to look in the top drawer he pointed too, he ran over and covered her with her pants

"Um Sam, why are you naked?" Sam turned from the drawer and Stamp was eye level with her breasts he turned his head and blushed

"Oh you guys dont do that? My kind sleeps naked usually or in our cloths, and we dont really care if we see each other naked, were animals" Stamp took an old tunic he wore a long time ago and dropped it over her, she stuck her head through the shirt and smiled at Stamp, he thought she was cute with his shirt on since it was to big for her

"Well I guess you could say its common courtesy to wear cloths when sleeping with someone you dont really know" Sam nodded and walked over to the bed in the far corner since it had a wall she didnt have to worry about falling off

"Goodnight Stamp" Stamp turned to her and his shirt was at the midway point of her legs, he blushed as she got into the bed and turned from him, he dimmed the light in the room and got into his bed

"Goodnight Sam" Stamp closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep, but Sam laid in her bed and turned for a few minutes, she looked at the other beds and each one was the same, stiff and uncomfortable, so she got into Stamps bed and hugged him, he was warm and soft, his bed was also a little softer since he used it more often, she rubbed her face on the back of his neck and pressed her body close to his back, Stamp stayed asleep and Sam fell asleep shortly after

*The next morning*

"*Yawn* Wow, I havent slep that well in a month" Stamp turned over and his face met with Sams, he moved back a bit and her arms slipped off his side, he looked her up and down, her leg had been resting on his and the tunic she wore was lifted up to her belly, so he pulled it down and she woke up, she blinked a few times, then smiled and sat up on her side

"Morning Stamp" The tunic slid onto one of her shoulders and one of her ears was resting on her shoulder, he felt his heart racing as she crossed her legs and smiled at him

"U-um S-Sam, did we do anything l-last night?" Sam shook her head and smiled

"Then why are you in my bed and not yours?" Sam pointed to each one and then him

"Your soft and warm, the other beds were really stiff and werent comfortable, but your soft and your bed was easier to sleep in" Stamp looked at his fur and saw he had a long line of fur that was flattened, he ran his fingers through it and let it go back to being straight, but when he looked back up at Sam, she was close to his face and he fell on his back

"Ow...Sam what are you do-" Sam got on top of Stamp and her face was almost an inch from his when she spoke

"You have a scar on your mouth like me, and your nose" Stamp nodded and swallowed harder than normal

"S-so?" Sam smiled and moved her face to his, she kissed him and moved back

"What are you doing?" Sam laid on his chest and pulled the lacing on his tunic forward, she rubbed her nose on his and touched his neck with her hands

"I was sold as a sex slave, I dont really know what else to do right now" Sam kissed Stamp and when she felt his hands on her shoulders she pulled on his lacing harder to make him kiss back, but instead he sat up and held her back

"Whats wrong?" Sam saw Stamp swallow and then he cleared his throat

"I didnt like seeing you abused like that, so I wanted to get you out of there, thats why I got you instead of someone else, I didnt buy you for sex" Sam felt bad and tightened the lacing on her chest

"S-sorry, but you seemed really nice, I just thought you were doing that to make me like you" Stamp removed his hands and Sam blushed when she saw his tunic had the lacing slightly pulled out, so that made Stamp remove his tunic

"I do want you to think of me as a nice guy, and I am, but I dont want you to just throw your body at me like your an object" Sam looked at his back as he took another tunic from a drawer out, she stood from the bed and pressed her body against his bare back, she felt him shake a little and then heard him moan a little when she rubbed her legs against his

"Why is your back so cut up?" She looked at the scars on his back where fur had been slightly lowered and she ran her paws over his back

"I-I'm a bounty hunter" Sam wrapped her arms around his neck and licked the back of his neck

"You know Lungaris like to mate with big and strong guys, like you, so how do you feel about that?" Stamp ignored the question and felt Sam lick his neck again, but she moved her face to his ear and whispered something

"How do you feel about mating with me Stamp?" Sam pulled his hands back onto the bed and when he laid on his beck she got on top of him and put her hands on his shoulders

"Well Stamp?" Stamp couldnt move and he stared at her as she lowered her face to his and kissed him, she pushed on his mouth and played with his tongue until she felt him could move, she knew he was going to move her off, but she rubbed his neck with her hands and he tensed up

"S-Sam I dont think you wa-want to mate with a k-khajiit" Sam moved her face up and smiled

"I havent tried so how would I know?" Sam moved her hands down to his stomach and lifted his tunic up

"Your big see, and your strong" Stamp looked down and she had her hands on his stomach muscles, she moved her hands up to his neck and then licked his cheek

"S-Sam can you please stop, I'm not very um...comfortable" Sam wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head next to his, then lifted one leg onto his thighs

"How do you feel now?" Stamp put his arms under her and lifted her up, she sat on his lap and Stamp set her on the bed

"Look, I like you and I did think about you...like this, but I didnt think you would just try and...well you know" Sam stood in front of him and looked up at him, she put her paws on his chest and smiled

"Ok, fine, I'm sorry for doing that, but your nice, and I only know you, Alec, and those slave girls...so that makes you the cutest, the nicest, and the best guy for me" Sam wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on her toes, she kissed Stamp who lifted her up a little and set her on the bed

"You just apologized and your already trying to do it again?" Sam shook her head and pointed to him

"Now I just want to kiss you and hug you, like I said, your warm and fuzzy" Stamp sighed and sat on the bed side, Sam got behind him and hugged him, she rubbed her face on his neck and rested her head on his shoulder

"Are you still tired?' Stamp nodded and yawned, Sam giggled when she saw his big pink tongue lick the outter parts of his lips

"Then go to sleep, I wont do anything, I promise" Stamp laid down and curled up a little, Sam laid behind him and pressed her waist against his

"Sleep well" Stamp closed his eyes and purred as he fell asleep, but Sam stayed awake and decided to explore

"What is this thing?" Sam held up a long sword and examined the glowing light on the bottom of the blade, she stuck her finger through it and it was cold, she picked up another sword that was much heavier and was red with leather around the bottom of the blade as a fake guard

"Whoa, he uses this thing to kill stuff?" Sam set it back on the table and examined a lot of other items Stamp had collected, but she came across something she didnt want to see

"Are these...dragon scales?" Sam loved dragons since the Lungaris were very friendly with dragons

"Why would he kill such a nice creature, and harvest its scales...bones..and make these" Sam picked up a number of helmets made from dragon parts, then came across two daggers that glowed light blue and the other glowed green

"What are these?" Sam came from her homeland with no knowledge of enchantments, blacksmithing, or potions, the Lungarin had farms and built houses, but that was mainly the males job, the females gathered food and helped dragons

"SAM!" Sam grabbed both daggers and hid them behind her back, then stuck them through her tunic back and walked up to Stamp

"What?!" Sam grabbed her shoulders and pulled her close

"Dont wander around the rooms with weapons in them, some of the things in here are cursed and can manipulate your mind, there are also some weapons and armor that can burn, freeze, or even paralyze you for a little while" Stamp led her out and closed the doors, Sam hid the daggers under her tunic and walked behind Stamp until they got back to the room

"That is your bed, I made it as comfortable as I could and you can use whatever you need in this house, but do not, DO NOT, go back in that room" Sam nodded and Stamp left the room, she quickly put the two daggers in the small chest under her bed that Stamp left her, and she walked out of the room to explore more of the large home

Stamp's POV

"What did she do here?" Stamp walked around the room and saw dragon scales and dragon bones everywhere, he collected them and put them in the appropriate bins, then put all the weapons away, not noticing the two daggers her enchanted, but left alone since the enchantment wasnt what he wanted, the daggers possessed the powers of Chillrend and the paralyze spell

"Alright, time to make some food for her" Stamp left the room and locked the door with a key he usually never used, then walked into his small kitchen, but as he locked the door, her heard something he hadnt heard in a long time, an echo from one of the deadric lords

"Hello S'dardoe, how are you?" Sam knew it was Meridia and bowed

"Hello Miss, I'm fine, how are you and why do you bless me with your presence?" Stamp waited and heard Meridia laugh a little

"No need for formalities Stamp, I have come to tell you about someone, someone that had touched Dawnbreaker and has and odd presence in your household. I fear for you even as a lord of deadra, they want you, but I do not know how, it could be for their pleasure or to kill you for vengeance" Stamp looked over at a long table with Dawnbreaker and the bloodskal blade on it, they were both flipped over and set oddly

"Thank you Meridia, but I know who they are and what they wish to do, thank you for your worry" Stamp walked over to Dawnbreaker and the bloodskal blade, then set the back right

"No need to thank me, just use my blade for the better of life, and live long and strong" Stamp bowed once more and Meridia's presence was no longer felt

"Alright, food" Stamp walked to the kitchen again and started a fire, he opened up an old book and looked for a vegetable stew that Sam would like, when he found it he started cutting the vegetables and putting them in a small pot

"Stamp? What is that delicious smell" Alec walked into the kithcen wearing his armor and he took it off, then set it next to the doorway

"I'm making a stew for Sam, and me, if you want some you can have some when its ready" Alec walked over to the tables in the middle of the room and sat down, he summoned a book and began to read to himself

"So Stamp...last night was fun was it?" Stamp's ears stood up and he looked over at Alec who was smiling as he read

"W-what do you mean?" Alec closed the book then stood up and put his hands behind his back

"Dont think I didnt come back to make sure she wasnt planning anything, and by the looks of it, both of you liked what you did, I assume she likes you a lot more now" Stamp stopped cutting and put all the vegetables in the pot

"You mean when she got in my bed while I was asleep, then hugged me and tried to get me to have sex with her?" Alec's eyes opened more and he moved his head back

"Wh-what? No I meant what you did with that sword and Sam, you two were laughing a lot while you were talking" Stamp looked back over at Alec and closed the pot

"What are you talking about? What sword?" Alec walked over to the room Sam had been in a tried to open the door, Stamp unlocked it and Alec pointed to a sword Stamp had never seen before, and didnt notice it when he was cleaning

"You two didnt make that sword? I saw a khajiit that looked exactly like you and a bunny that looked like Sam kissing while they made this sword, she sat in your lap and you both did a lot of stuff, you talked, kissed, touched each other an-" Stamp held his hand up and Alec stopped speaking

"What did we do to this sword?" Alec shrugged and walked over to it

"I wasnt going to watch you two make out and have sex, I mean you two were like tongue down each others throats and your hands were like over her breasts, it was pretty intense" Stamp slapped his face and rubbed his face

"Really? Did you need to go into THAT much detail about it, I dont think that even involves the sword" Alec held his hands up and then took the sword down

"Whoa, this thing is heavy" Stamp walked over and lifted it up, the sword weighed at least five hundred pounds since both of them had to use most of their strength to lift it

"How did we get it up there...how did I get it up there, Sam isnt tall enough to reach that" Alec laughed and his side of the sword lowred

"Be quiet I'm going to drop this thing if you keep making jokes" Stamp smiled and they set the sword on the counter

"Ok, so what is this thing made of?" They ran their hands over the blade and tried to figure out what it was made of

"Ebony? No, how about Orichalcum?" Stamp shook his head and thought for a moment, he walked over to a drawer and opened it, there were rows of ingots and he took one of each out

"Its not dwarven, thats for sure...wait is this moonstone?" Alec shook his head and pointed to an ingot

"This is quicksilver...have you ever seen a quicksilver blade?" They both examined the blade and the ingot and realized Alec was right

"No, but how did we make this if you cant shape quicksilver from an ingot unless your making it into a liquid" Alec snapped his fingers and smiled at Stamp

"This is nordic! The last time someone made a quicksilver weapon was when the old time nords were alive, my armor may be from Solstheim, but it is one hundred percent quicksliver, and the chainmail under it can catch liquid so they melted, then formed the liquid into an armor...thats how they made swords! A mold!" Stamp looked at the ingot, then at the blade, he saw that the entire blade was quicksilver that had small runes on it, the hilt was dragon bone, and the handle had odd black leather on it instead of brown

"Did we dye any leather black ever?" Alec shook his head and looked at the handle

"Hey can you read these runes? They might be draconic" Stamp looked over the blade and looked at the runes, he saw they were written in dragon tongue and he started to read them

"Lokaal fent ofan zey mul" The runes turned a bright orange and Alec felt hot, he took his tunic off and his chest was getting hotter, then it burnt, he saw the runes were being burnt into his chest and after a few seconds of wincing, he saw the blade return back to normal

"Stamp are you ok?!" He nodded and picked the blade up, it was light and he felt like the blade weighed less than Dawnbreaker

"How are you doing that? What did it say?" Stamp looked at the blade and studied the workmanship

"Love shall give me strength" Alec looked at the blade and then put the ingots back in their drawer, he returned with a grand soul gem

"Enchant that thing and make sure you give it something good, your the only guy strong enough to lift this thing, and that is cool as hell" Stamp took the gem and the blade over to a enchantment bench, he stuck the blade through a hole in the table and set the gem in the middle of a small indent

"Yol ahrk iiz hik" Two long cracking lights zigzagged across the blade and then the tip of the blade sent runes down the middle of it

"What did it do? You said fire and something else" Stamp lifted the sword up and held it in front of him

"Frostburn, that shall be its name, not something I havent said before, but fire and ice make a good combination" Alec crossed his arms and smiled

"Your so original, but I like that, come on, I'm hungry...we'll figure this out later lover cat" Stamp pushed Alec's shoulder and laughed as he walked out of the room

"That smells even better than be-" Alec and Stamp walked into the kitchen and saw Sam with only Stamp's shirt on, it was stuck on her tail and they could both see everything from her waist down, she was in front of the pot and was reading the recipe book, Alec closed his eyes and pulled his lips into his mouth

"Stamp...do you see t-" Stamp pat him on the shoulder and sighed

"Yea I do, and I'm use to it already after the first day, so let me go help her" Stamp walked over and pulled the tunic over her tail, then snapped his fingers

"Oh hey Stamp, hey Alec" Alec opened his eyes and Sam was in front of him she stood on her toes and rubbed the top of her head on his jaw bone, he backed up and blushed

"H-hi miss Sam" Sam smiled and Stamp walked behind her, then turned her around

"Alec is a deadra, you understand that right? Mortals and deadra dont mix well, unless their good friends" Sam looked at him odd, then at Alec

"But he looks like a goat or a bull" Alec's face turned blank and Stamp started laughing

"Whats a deadra?" Stamp and Alec looked at Sam odd, then looked at each other

"Um, well were gods, I had my heart ripped out and imbued with armor so I was sent to Oblivion and returned as a servant instead of a god, I can go back there and here whenever I want since I no longer follow a single lord, and Stamp is my so called "owner", but were friends" Sam's eyes opened wide and she walked up to him

"Your a god?!" Alec nodded and held his finger up

"Former god, I dont use that term any more, so yea...former" Stamp saw Sam's tail twitch and she walked to Stamp

"Are you sure he's not a goat who can teleport?" Stamp laughed and nodded

"He's a deadra, I havent seen any goat people, so yea, pure deadra" Sam saw Alec cross his arms and scowl at him

"Oh sorry, not pure deadra, deadra are evil gods, and Alec is not evil at all, he helps this world out, so were safer with him on out side" Sam walked over to Alec and kissed him on the cheek

"Thanks Alec!" Alec put his hand to his cheek and Sam walked back into the kitchen, then sat at the table and messed with something on the table

"She likes you" Alec nodded and shook his head


	4. Chapter 4

"She likes you a lot more...big strong guy" Stamp spun around and Alec grinned at him

"I didnt say when I got here, or how long I stayed, now lets eat" Alec walked past him and pushed his shoulder this time

"Alright goat guy" He heard Alec grumble as he got bowls from the drawers and then hand them to Stamp

"How much do you guys want? Hold up a finger for each bowl" Alec held up two fingers and Sam held up one

"Alright, on sec" Stamp poured their soup and then walked to the table and set the bowls on the table, he got spoons and set them in front of them, Sam grabbed her spoon and immediatly put it to her mouth, Stamp held her arm for a second and shook his head

"Its really hot, dont eat just y-" Stamp heard Alec say ow, then stand up

"See, even former gods cant eat hot soup" Alec said something Sam didnt understand and Stamp smiled at her

"Back at ya Al" Alec sat down and blew on a spoonful of the soup

"Can I eat it now?" Stamp let go of her arm and she put the spoon in her mouth, he heard her purr a little as she swallowed the soup and then she smiled at him

"Its better than carrots everyday for the past month, so much better" Stamp smiled a little and ate some of his soup, but as he put the spoon in his mouth, he spilled some on his cheek and Sam licked his cheek, Alec coughed a little and hit his chest, then cleared his throat and smiled at Stamp

"*Cough* Big cat *Cough*" Stamp kicked Alec's foot and Alec bit his lip as he held it

"*Cough* Goat *Cough* fucker" Alec scowled Stamp and smiled back at him

"So Sam how do you like Stamp?" Sam looked over at Alec and scooted closer to Stamp

"I like him a lot, hes really warm and fuzzy, hes like a big ball of warm fluff" Alec started to laugh and Stamp sighed

"Thanks Sam" Sam smiled at him and rubbed her head on his arm

"Uh huh" They finished eating since the soup had cooled by then, and Sam went upstairs to get new cloths on and his armor, but as he was putting his leg armor on, someone behind him ran their fingers through his fur on his back, he turned and saw Sam on her knees, sitting on his bed, she smiled at him and waved a little

"Oh hey, um, what are you doing?" Stamp looked at her odd then shook his head

"What am I doing? What are you doing?" Sam pointed to his back and touched his fur again

"Feeling your fur, its really soft" Stamp nodded and returned to fastening his leg armor, he pulled on the red cloth that covered his inner thighs and groin, then grabbed his chest piece and felt someone touching his neck, he knew it was Sam and ignored her until she she pressed her breasts against his back, he fastened the front lacing of his chest armor and spoke

"Sam what are you doing?" Stamp felt her arms around his neck, then she pulled back and Stamp laid on his back, Sam put her hands on his shoulders and lowered her face to his

"I'm touching your fur, I just said that" She rubbed his shoulders and tugged on his ears a little

"This doesnt feel like your normal rubbing of my fur, so what are you doing?" Sam spun her legs around and sat on his chest, she put her hands on either side of his head and kissed him

"Well I was going to surprise you by sitting on your lap when your pants were a little off, but I was a little late, so I guess this will do" She put the small amount of lacing on one of her fingers, then loosened it and opened the front part of his chest armor, she had her tunic off and Sam felt her breasts on his chest

"S-Sam Alec is here, me and him were going out today to clear a dungeon for Markarth, I cant do this right now" Sam licked the bottom of his jaw and put one of his hands on her breasts

"I told Alec I was going to have sex with you, so he acted weird, then disappeared" Sam moved Stamps hand around and he let it drop to his side

"You just said you were going to have sex with me? And he left?" Sam shook her head and put her breasts in front of his face

"No, he said ok have fun, then waved and disappeared" Stamp cursed at Alec and then saw white, Sam pressed her chest onto Stamps face and pulled on the bottom of his jaw

"Use your big tongue to please me if your not using it right now" Sam pulled his jaw down, and then felt Stamps tongue on her breast, he licked it and sat up, she slipped down onto his lap and he wrapped his arms around her, he licked her breasts more and then felt her hands on the edge of his leg armor

"You havent shown me your cock yet" Stamp shifted a little and felt uncomfortable due to her terminology

"I-I dont think we need to go that far, I mean this is only the second day I've known you" Sam put her hands under her breasts and she shook them

"Well I show you my breasts and you have to show me something back, or do something" Stamp thought, then shrugged

"What can I do to make you stop trying to see my lower body area" Sam pointed to her mouth and stuck her tongue out

"You have a big tongue, so show me what it can do" Sam got off of him and crawled to the head of the bed, she laid on her stomach and shook her bottom in the air

"Come on big guy, your not scared of a little bunny are you?" Stamp got in between her legs and grabbed put his hands on her bottom, he stuck his tongue between her cheeks and licked her ass

"More than a little lick, I can take that, how about you go in a little" Stamp stuck his tongue in her ass, and felt her legs buckle, he moved his hands down to her thighs and spread them

"You said you wanted this, so do I have to keep going or are you going to squish my head?" Sam nodded and got on her knees, then pushed her butt on his face, Stamp wrapped his arms around her thighs and lifted her up, she felt his tongue inside her and Sam grabbed the covers

"T-that all y-you got Stamp?" Stamp let go of her legs and pushed his waist against her butt, Stamp unlatched two long straps and slid the armor off, Sam saw he had a large bump in his pants, so she turned over and unlaced them, then pulled them down, his undergarments were almost lifted up completely and she saw his cock, she moved the cloth out of the way, then grabbed him

"S-Sam, I'm doing this to make you be quiet, so stop and let me do this" Sam let go and Stamp turned her around, he grabbed her hands and met them together, he held her by her wrists and pushed his chest against her back, then wrapped his arms around her, he licked her neck and rubbed his penis between he ass, he moaned as she pushed back on him and made him cum a little

"Fuck! I've never felt anything like this" Sam moved her butt up then sat down on Stamp's cock, she moaned as she lowered herself down his shaft and she turned a little

"Kiss me" Stamp kissed her and leaned back, he turned her and laid down on her gently, then pulled back and thrusted his hips forward, he heard her moan then he heard his hips smack against her ass, he extended his claws and dug them into the bed

"Dear Mara!" Stamp growled a little and Sam started to breath hard

"S-Stamp that h-" Stamp pulled back and slammed against her hips, she moved forward and ground her teeth together as he kept slamming his cock in her ass over and over again

"St-Stamp sto-stop please!" Stamp pushed against her once more, then came inside her ass, he pulled out and turned over with Sam on his chest

"Whats wrong?" Sam pointed to her butt which had sticky white stuff leaking out onto her leg

"You hurt my butt, it feels really sore, and like the inside feels hurt" Sam felt warm and Stamp held his hand up, he had yellow lines flowing around his hand and he rubbed her body, she felt better almost immediately

"How about now?" Sam nodded and rubbed her face against his chest

"Your really good at this, but next time do the outside, and ask before you decide to ram me like a horse" Stamp blushed then nodded and wrapped his arms around her

"Let me clean you up a little" Stamp used telekenisis and picked his tunic up, he wiped her butt and cleaned the inside if her, she buckled her legs and he stuck his fingers in her, and he held her legs apart

"T-thanks Stamp" Stamp threw his tunic with his armor, the licked her cheek

"I'm going to go to sleep, my waist is sore and I'm still not use to sleeping in a bed" Stamp pulled a large cover over them, and put his undergarments on, then gave Sam her tunic back, she put it on and laid on him

"Sleep well again Stamp" Sam kissed Stamp and rested her head on his neck, then closed her eyes, she listened to Stamp purr and Stamp fell asleep a few seconds later

"I love you Stamp" Sam fell asleep and dreamed of Stamp and her with Alec walking around Skyrim, exploring the lands

Alec's POV

"Stamp better do something with her that they both like, I waited an entire month and a half for that, and now I have to wait...I'm going to fuck around with Windhelm" Alec decided to go to Windhelm and try to start a fight at a bar so he could go home, then teleport back and have more "fun"

"Datingulf!" Alec spoke teleport as he did whenever he wanted to go somewhere, he saw black, then a mist cleared from his vision and he stepped out from an alley way

"Alright, lets see where our bars are at" Alec put his hood on and pulled his mask up to his nose, then began to walk around

After a few minutes, Alec finds a large sign with a mug on it and words on it he cannot read, as he can only speak english and interpret it, but he cannot read it

"That looks like where I need to go" He walked over to the door and put his hand on it, but as he was about to open the door, he heard a loud voice from behind him

"SLAVES, DARK ELVES, USE THEM AS YOU PLEASE...SLAVES" Alec turned and looked over at a large man with his belly sticking out from his tunic, he looked at a large tent with open sides, that had people in hoods and cloaks all in it, huddled together

"ONLY ONE THOUSAND SEPTIMS! ANYONE COULD BUY ONE AND THE MALES ARE FIVE HUNDRED!" Alec walked over and watched the man pull them out and bid on them, but after he saw a few get sold, one caught his eye and then was pulled up to the front

"This nice elf here is rather unique! Her eyes are no longer red and are just like a humans. She was said to have had a human father but a dark elf as a mother, look at her body and how well it had been formed" The man pulled her hood back and grabbed her jaw, he licked her cheek and made everyone in the crowd cringe, then he lifted her cloak up and revealed her nude body

"One thousand septims" A man in a large coat with rings all over his fingers lowered his hand, then waited

"Ten thousand and a pound of stalhrim" The man looked over at two guys in odd looking armor made from bone, the man pointed to them and smiled

"Ten thousand for the gentlemen in the fine looking armor" Alec raised his hand and spoke

"One deadric great sword and shield" Everyone looked at him and then turned back to the salesmen

"Sir you have no shield or sword, how can I be certain you are telling the truth?" Alec held his hand out and summoned a great sword, then a shield

"Do you believe me now mortal?" The man moved his head back and pulled on the short beard he had on his chin

"You say mortal as if you are not, are you a more ancient race? Perhaps a deadra, as you can summon your weapon at will" Alec shook his head and lowered his hands

"I only say this as I have never lost a battle with my brethren and I will see sovengarde in a VERY long time" The man nodded then pointed to the sword and shield

"Then how did you summon your weapons so easily then?" Alec held up his hand and showed his gauntlets, which were nordic, and no one had seen them before so he thought of an easy and quick lie to use

"These gloves allow me to fuse their being with another item and summon them at will, do you believe me now?" Alec waited for the man to respond and when he did, Alec felt cold

"Then I will need your gloves, to make sure you do not take the weapons back" Alec gulped and thought quickly

"Then let me unfuse the objects you see before you, and I will fuse them with another item" Alec set the shield and sword down, then began to speak gibberish as he took a sword from its sheath

"Alright, it has been unfused, I shall fuse this sword with it now" He made the sword glow purple and teleported it to Stamp's home, then teleported it back

"Thank you sir, enjoy your elf" Alec walked up and handed the man his things, then he shoved the girl into Alec

"Alright, now go, your holding up my auction" Alec swung his arm behind the girls legs and lifted her up, he carried her away from the crowd and into an alley

"What are you going to do? Cant hold yourself back from me?" Alec looked down at the girl and shook his head, she did indeed have eyes like a human, but with a very bright shade of red as her color

"No miss, I'm just here to give you a home, I do not wish to use you as an object, I only hope you will accept me as your superior and let me keep you with me" The girl pushed her legs down and stood up, she grabbed Alec by his cloak and pulled him back, she pinned him against the wall and moved his mask out of the way, Alec felt the girl lick the back of his neck, then she put her face next to his ear and spoke

"Dont lie to me, I know what you want to do with me, I may be a slave, but I use to and still am a very intelligent person, and when that man said dominant, he meant that I would be the one having sex with you, you didnt buy me, you just gave yourself to a random elf, and I'm not giving you back, thats why I've been returned" Alec turned his face from hers and pulled his mask over his face again, then grabbed her by her arms and turned her around, he pinned her to the wall and looked her in the eyes

"I am not a lier, I hold a great honor, and my master would never let me lie, so do not accuse me of such a dishonorable act" The girl stared at his face and he turned his body, then picked her up again

"Now come and let me get you better cloths, you should be cold" The girl stayed silent and moved her face near Alec's

"Why do you have black eyes?" Alec stopped and swallowed hard, he snapped his fingers and they appeared in front of Stamp's house

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF TALOS!?" The girl squirmed and tried to break free from Alec's arms, but he held onto her and walke up to the door, then opened it and walked in

"Please stop moving around, your making it hard for me to carry you" Alec set her down and turned from her, he closed the door and as he turned from the door, he took his chest and gauntlet armor of,, but kept the hood and mask on that he stitched into his tunic, when he set it down and looked at the girl, she pushed him against the wall and moved her face close to his, he blushed and looked at her face, she had clean skin, and a cute nose, he thought she was beautiful, and quickly wanted to hold her

"How did you do that?" Alec held his hand up and pointed to his gauntlet

"I fused this house to the glove, so now I can come here whenever I wish" The girl looked at his hand, then grabbed it

"Why is your skin grey with these odd markings?" Alec pulled his hand back and stuck it in his pocket, then looked back up away from her


	5. Chapter 5

"HEY!" Alec tried to pull it back down, but as he lifted his hand, the girl took her cloak off and pushed up against Alec, she grabbed the inside of his collar and turned it out, then kissed him and pushed her tongue against his, her body was cold, but he ignored it

"What is she doing?!" Alec was dumbstruck and was left frozen in embarrassment along with shock, she pulled away and looked down at his mouth, she run her hand up his neck and across the bottom of his jaw, Alec let out his breath and looked down at her body, her breasts were pressed against his chest and he legs were between his

"What are you cutey?" Alec's ears must have been acting up, and he thought he heard her call him cutey in a rather attractive voice

"I-I'm a deadric prince" Alec felt the girl grab his bottom and then she bit his lower lip

"Oh my lord" Alec was about to fall over, but stood and wanted her to touch him more

"And your name?" This time Alec felt her arms wrap around his neck and he held his up, not knowing what to do

"A-Alec" The girl smiled and lifted one of her legs onto his thigh

"I'm Maddy, not very elven, more human, but I dont think a deadra cares" Maddy pushed his hood back and felt Alec's hand under her thigh, he lifted her up and pressed his waist against hers

"So you are a deadra, I've never seen one before, or kissed one...your cute for a race that is seen as revolting and destructive" Alec showed his face in public before, just to see if people liked him, but all he got were people calling him a freak and a disgrace to existence (Pretty intense huh)

"T-thank you M-Maddy" Maddy looked at his mouth and turned her head, she moved her head forward and kissed him, Alec kissed back and ran his hands up her legs as she kissed him, then she tapped his shoulder

"How about we take this somewhere where no one will find us" Alec thought for a moment, then remembered Stamp had a room for him if he wanted to live with him instead of in the vault, but the vault was safer

"I know just the place" Alec pushed off the wall, and walked to his room, he set Maddy down in front of it, then unlocked the door and let her in first

"So Alec, why are you buying slaves instead of killing worlds and destroying universes?" Alec turned after locking the door and Maddy pinned him against the door, he looked down at her and gave her a nervous smile

"N-not all deadra are b-bad" Maddy lifted her thigh up onto his leg again and then looked down

"You dont need that armor on, do you?" Alec flipped two latches and slid the armor off, Maddy played with the lacing on his pants and then pushed her breasts against his chest, she liked to see Alec embarrassed, or nervous she thought it was cute

"And this tunic?" Maddy unlaced the front of it and let Alec lift it off, she looked at his toned chest and pressed against it

"My your a strong guy arnt you? How do you feel with a little helpless elf like me? Naked and defenseless?" Alec swallowed hard and moved to the side, he walked over to his bed and sat on the edge, he looked at his hands and played with his thumbs

"Um, Maddy, you know that deadra and mortals arnt usually supposed to do anything this pers-" Maddy sat on his lap and put her hands on his shoulders

"I dont care about your rules, I just want to know how you feel about me being like this, do you want me?" Alec looked up at her and looked at her neck, then her jaw, he looked away and felt embarrassed about his eyes and face

"First, how do you feel about me? Do I scare you and make you want to hide? Do you think I'm strict and heartless or kind?" Maddy lifted his head up towards her and smiled at him

"I find you attractive and cute, your not scary, but you are with your armor and you have a warm feeling instead of a cold and ruthless one" Alec gazed into her eyes and studied the color

"So do you want me? Or am I scaring you?" Alec shook his head then nodded

"I-I do, but I'm not someone who just has sex with anyone, I like to know who I'm goi-" Maddy shoved her mouth onto his and kissed him aggresively, she pulled an inch away from his mouth and looked into his eyes lazily

"I want you, so you should let me control what we do" Alec was pushed back onto his back, then he felt her hand on his penis, she grabbed it through his pants and he let out small breaths

"M-Maddy, m-my master is h-here" Maddy looked over at the door and then at Alec, she lowered her head to his ear and spoke

"Well he can wait until I'm done" Maddy stuck her hand down his pants and grabbed his cock

"Oh my lord!" Maddy grabbed one of his hands and placed it on her breast, she felt his other hand on her other breast and then he squeezed

"Right there Alec" Alec moaned as she started to move her hand up and down, then felt him stop, she moved her hand up to his and then heard him let out a small breath

"For a deadra, you must cum quick" Alec blushed and looked down, he had his semen on his stomach, then Maddy moved her body around, she turned from him and turned her upper torso to him

"Fuck my ass, I'm an elf, but I do things my way" Alec turned and put his hand over her, he grabbed her breast and pushed his waist against her ass

"Fuck that feels good" Maddy bit her lower lip and waited for Alec to stick his penis in her

"You talk a lot, just go for it" Maddy put her leg on his and felt his penis on her back

"Your big, I like that" She felt his other hand on the back of her arm, then his breath on her neck, he was breathing heavy and stuttering a little

"Mi-miss are you sure I should just "go for it" as you said? Or should I go s-" Maddy pushed her ass on his cock and felt all of his breath on her back, then his hand moved down from her breast and on her ass

"Fine, I'll do it as you want it" Alec pushed his cock into her and made her moan

"I told you I can handle this" Alec felt paralyed, he could only move his arms, so he wrapp his arms around her and laid her on his chest, he pushed up with his waist and felt Maddy's hands on his forearms, she squeezed them and pushed her legs down

"Gods thats like every type of pleasure I could ever want" Alec moved his head next to her neck and licked it

"You lick me, I lick you, now were even" Maddy felt his mouth on her neck, and he kissed her neck

"Were not going to be "even" for long, especially after this is over, I'm going to make sure I "win" and you dont get to say you were better" Alec slammed his waist against her ass and felt her spreading on his hips

"You sure about that? I may be a gentleman, but I've never had sex, and your in for a long ride" Alec sat up and felt her squeeze his forearms again, he listened to her breathing and then stopped moving, he felt a small pinch on his tip and he pushed more into Maddy's ass, he felt the pinch go away, then he laid back and Maddy turned on his body, she got off of his cock and let his semen flow onto his stomach

"You havent had sex before?" Alec nodded Maddy looked at her butt

"You act like you've had sex before, and your a deadra...I thought you guys had sex like every day, and every hour until you went to sleep" Alec shook his head and looked up at the ceiling

"When I was a god I was named Romas, I was a great deadra, and one of the kinder ones, I only made my subjects fight three khajiit and find a special weapon which they needed to make better at two forges, but I dont think you want to hear about this, the things I did were horrible, sometimes I would choose another subject for my chosen one, then kill him when I saw the original was better...I didnt like killing and I still dont, but I do it to survive, for money, or for revenge, really just anything that I can make an excuse for" Maddy got on tip of him and put her hands on his shoulders, she sat on his penis and made him moan

"Your right, I dont care and I think its my turn to show you why I'm called dominant" Melody grabbed his penis and started to move her hand up and down it very fast, he tensed up and moaned as she did so, then she stopped

"Your a god right? Well gods still get bruises and sore, they cant die, but I can sure make you feel like it" Maddy sat completely on his cock and slammed her ass against his waist, she heard him moaning and she felt his body tensing up, she kept going up and down on him, and kept slamming harder and harder on him until she felt his cock go limp

"M-Maddy, I ca-cant keep going, I-I can barely breath" Maddy looked down and saw his penis was limp, she kept slamming down on him until she heard him groaning

"I told you I'm more dominant, and I wont stop until you say I am" Alec looked at her odd, then laid his head back and grabbed his horns, he squeezed them and bit his lip as she grabbed his shoulders harder and kept pushing down

"You can still feel pain as well, so what happens if you get your dick crushed?" Maddy pushed her ass on his waist and started to tighten her muscles up, she saw Alec wincing and he was also moaning

"D-does it h-hurt?" Alec shook his head by swinging his head side to side, and then sat up, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pushed down, Maddy couldnt feel her ass anymore, so she let her body go limp and Alec held her up

"Y-you gonna tell me I'm more d-" Alec kissed Maddy and laid back

"I dont know why, but I love you, I'm a deadric servant and I've never had sex, but thats not what made me love you, its the way you act" Maddy moved her head to his neck and laid her head on it

"I told you I dont like it when people lie, you just made this whole thing seem stupid, so when do you plan on returning me?" Alec looked down at her and waited for her to look up at him

"I dont plan on "returning" you as you said, and I'm not lying, I already went through this with you, and I told you I'm not allowed to lie, its a part of how I live, lying will only make me feel bad, and punish me" Maddy looked at his neck and saw scars on it, he had long ones around his neck and some trailing down his chest

"Why do you have such large scars on your neck?" Alec moved a little and made her push down on him

"Why are you trying to move?" Alec whimpered a little and then Maddy got off him

"I was a god, but I didnt say I was a deadric god, I was the god of torture, since I was the good deadra I was made the slace of all gods...I was beaten by Molag Bal, I was cut by Meridia, I was stabbed by Mehrune, and all they did was hurt me, they killed me over and over, only to snap their fingers and have me brought back to life with the pain still coursing through my body" Maddy watched him sit up and swing his legs over the side of the bed, she saw his back had deep scars then she could run her fingers over and put her hands on that would allow her to feel organs in him, he had lage amounts of flesh missing and there was a rather odd looking one that made her turn her head and look at it

"What is this scar from?" She touched an odd symbol, and it glowed green, Alec shot forward and arced his back, he winced as he fell to the floor trying to touch the green scar that looked like it was burning him

"N-AH!" Maddy heard him groaning and cursing while he tried to touch the scar, she reached down and put her hand over it, it was hot, but when she pulled her hand back she saw Alec lay still for a second, then stand up

"Alec are you okay!?" Alec turned from her and held himself, he walked over to the corner of the room and pulled the lacing on his pants closed, he sat down and pulled his legs to his chest, Maddy walked over and sat in front of him

"Alec what did I do? What is that thing?" Alec looked at her odd, then scooted farther away

"Alec?" Maddy reached her hand out to him and Alec stood up quickly, a purple and transparent blade formed in his hand and he stuck it out towards her

"Stay back dont meyx closer!" Maddy backed up and Alec summoned a bright green ball in his left hand

"Zu'u fen nir hurt you" Maddy shook her head and held her hands up

"What?" Alec looked at his hands and then motioned a circle

"I not hurt you" Alec held the blade up and then held his hand out to her with the orb

"Are you scared?" Maddy shook her head and squinted her eyes

"Whats wrong with you, what is that thing?" Alec pointed to his back and nodded

"This?" Maddy nodded and Alec looked around the room

"Dii master rune, nii controls me" Maddy got closer and Alec kept the blade up, she lowered his hand and it disappeared

"That thing controls you? Why are you acting so wierd? Speak common" Alec nodded and opened his mouth, then held his hand up

"Zu'u am aan deadra, this ball los dii memory, can you put nii on dii scar?" Alec held his hand out to her and Maddy took the orb, it was warm and it was soft

"What?" Alec turned and pointed to his scar

"Put this on your scar?" Alec nodded and she put the orb on his scar, she felt it like a slot and then pushed it in his back, he jerked forward and whimpered a little

"Alec?" Alec turned and held his arms up, he covered his face and tried to push past Maddy, but she got in his way

"Alec stop! Stay still!" Alec turned from her and he faced the wall

"Miss who are you and why are you here?" Maddy wrapped her arms around Alec to keep him still and put her head next to his

"Alec whats happening? What did that orb do? And that scar?" Alec moved his hands from his face and he looked at his chest

"Where are we...and how do you know my name?" Maddy let go and Alec turned to her, she pressed up against him until he was flat against the wall, he looked shocked and his mouth hung open for a few seconds

"What do you mean? Its me Maddy, I touched that scar thing and you started to speak in another language and common, you dont remember what we just did and what you said?" Alec shook his head and Maddy wrapped her arms around his neck

"You said you loved me and were at your "masters" home" Alec nodded and then shook his head

"I dont remember that, and what do you mean I said I loved you? Your pretty, but what did you do to say that?" Maddy pushed her chest against his and put her hands on his chest, his face didnt change and he kept looking down at her

"We had sex, and you told me about what you were...I love you as well" Alec moved a little and looked around him, then at her body, he looked at her face and then her hair, she had black long hair and a cute set of eyes

"But I've never loved someone, I'm a deadra, so why do you think I would choose you as some person to love" Maddy stood on her toes to kiss him she didnt feel him move at all, and when she moved back, she didnt see him react at all

"I've had slaves before, and had sex with them, your just s-" Maddy slapped him and Alec looked at her differently now, he was shocked

"You said you never had sex before, and you were the nicest deadric god" Alec looked at his hand and nodded

"I-I am, but I've never told anyone that before, how do you know?" Maddy wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, Alec put his hands on her shoulders and kissed back, Maddy lifted her leg up on his and he moved his hands down to her legs, he lifted her up and Maddy turned a small kiss into a passionant kiss that she didnt want him to forget, she pulle her head back and left her spit in his mouth, which made a long strand of saliva in between their mouths, she put one hand on his cheek and ran her fingers through his hair


	6. Chapter 6

"You told me, and I think it was nice" Alec moved his head forward and kissed her neck, Maddy held his head against her neck and moaned while he licked her neck and kissed it

"Your mouth is so soft, and it feels so nice on my skin" Alec moved back and smiled, Maddy noticed he had fangs and thought he looked cuter with them

"Your not going to bite me are you?" Alec shook his head and licked her neck

"I like the way you taste, your sweet" Maddy pulled his head against her neck, then moved her body up a little and pushed his face on her breasts

"You like my breasts?" Maddy felt Alec nod, and then he grabbed one of her breasts and licked it

"Before I find out who you are again, is Stamp here? And are your cloths nearby?" Maddy shook her head and looked behind her

"I dont have cloths, just a cloak" Alec looked moved his head up and felt her hands on his horns

"Why? Its really cold up here" Maddy ran her hands down to his face and to his shoulders

"I'm a slave remember?" Alec opened his mouth and looked over her body

"How can you be a slave with such a body?" Maddy slapped him again and moved her hands on his shoulders

"I'm not a slave anymore, I'm your mate, and you said you were going to help pick cloths out for me, so I guess we should do that now" Alec nodded and set her down, when she turned he rubbed his cheek and peeked out of the room

"Alright come on, and lets get you some underwear first" Alec walked to a blue door and opened it, when Maddy got in, he closed it and locked the door

"Alright, choose some material and I'll start to work with it" Maddy looked over leather and silk, she found silk to be the most comfortable, and a cotton string to hold it up

"This and this, it feels nice" Alec cut the cloth, and got many tools, he held it against Maddy and shaped the cloth, after a few minutes he made the lower part of her underwear, then put it on her

"You look very good in that, now lets do the top" Alec turned and walked over to the small crafting table, he put the materials away, then got out more of the cloth but in full sizes now

"Choose what you like and I'll get to work" Maddy walked over next to Alec and pressed herself against his side

"How does it feel?" Alec turned in his chair and pointed to the cloth

"F-first ch-choose your top cl-cloth" Maddy made a pouty face and looked over at the cloths

"Your no fun...but you are in the bed" Alec blushed and saw her point to silk again

"And your hold up string stuff?" Maddy pointed to the same cotton string and he picked both up

"Ok, tell me if it gets to tight or uncomfortable" Alec pushed the cloth against her breasts and she moaned a little

"A little t-tighter" Alec pushed more and she grabbed his forearms

"Just a little m-more" Alec saw her biting her lower lip, and he pulled his hands back

"This isnt for your pleasure, this is for your clothing" Maddy turned him and sat on his lap, she pushed her breasts on his chest and then pushed him back against the table

"This is for my pleasure" Maddy pulled his hands next to her breasts and made him push them together

"You have big hands, why dont you use them on my big breasts" Alec pushed them together and heard Maddy moan, he lifted her off him, and set her down

"N-no, let me make your top part and then I can create you cloths" Maddy tried to get back on him, but Alec stood up

"This is boring...but I think this is more fun" She grabbed the edge of his pants and Alec backed up

"Ok, silk and cotton, coming right up" Alec walked over to the table and sat back down, he started forming the bra as the first time he pressed the cloth together on her, he finished the bra in a few minutes and then slipped it on her, he tied the back and put a bead on the end to let it become adjustable

"Ok, is this good?" Maddy pushed her breasts together and got in his face

"I dont know, how do you feel about it?" Alec stood up and blushed

"Just tell me if its comfortable" Maddy nodded and held her hands together

"Are we done yet?" Alec shook his head and pointed to a small section of clothes

"Now we choose your clothes, come on" Alec walked over to a small collection of clothes him and Stamp had collected from female warriors, and females in general

"Oh how about this?" Maddy held up a pair of tavern clothes and slipped them on, Alec adjusted the lacing in the front and the back, then stood back

"How do you feel? Is it comfortable?" Maddy walked up to him and put her hands on his shoulders, and kissed him

"How do you think it feels?" Alec sighed, then backed up

"Answer the question...your like a sex machine" Maddy slapped her hands on her sides and smiled

"Its fine, can I take it off now?" Alec shook his head and laughed

"Why would you take it off? Its a pair of cloths, you wear cloths normally right?" Maddy shook her head and pointed to Alec's cloak he wore

"I wear cloaks and nothing else, I use magic as my weapon, so I have no need for weapons and concealing them in sheaths" Alec saw her loosen her tavern cloths, then she took them off and threw them into a chair

"I think this is enough" Alec sighed, then nodded

"At least your covered a little, but wear a coat when you go out, and a cloak...and armor, and a pair of clothes" Maddy walked up to Alec and smiled

"So were done?" Alec nodded once again and put his hands together

"Now we get you some food, are you hungry?" Maddy nodded and felt she was hungry

"After slamming my butt on you, I think I used most of my energy" Maddy kissed him and pulled on his neck

"But that doesnt mean I'm tired" Alec took a deep breath, then put his hands on her arms and held her back

"Ok, learn to control your "hunger" for my body, and I'll learn to control mine" Maddy looked at him odd, then put her hands on his arms

"Your hunger? You dont even seem to be acting like you want me" Alec pulled her against him and put his hand on her bottom

"Oh I have a hunger, and I'm barely holding on" Alec let go and Maddy walked around him, running her finger over his body

"So you hide you wanting-ness for me? How do you want me? Would you do me like a savage, or like a gentleman?" Alec grabbed her and pinned her against a wall

"I would fuck you like a savage, but I'm a gentleman at heart, so I can hold my body back, but your tempting me" Maddy smiled, then put his hands on her lower garment

"Am I still tempting you? Or are you going to go down on me yet?" Alec nodded and pulled her panties down, he got on his knees and started to lick her

"Oh gods! Thats good" Maddy pushed Alec's head against her waist, and began to moan

"Use that tongue you have" Alec stuck his tongue in her and Maddy pushed her hips against his mouth, he moved back a little, and Maddy pushed more, she pushed Alec on his back, then sat on his chest, she moved up and sat on his face

"You taste good, just like your skin, but sweeter" Maddy grabbed Alec's horns and pulled on them, she bit her lip and came in his mouth

"Damn your good" Maddy laid back on him, and Alec stood up licking around his mouth

"Your load tastes sweet" Alec sat up and lifted Maddy off him, he stood up and lifted her up

"Ok, stop getting side tracked, let me go make you food, so you can eat...I've eaten enough" Maddy shook her head at his joke and smiled behind Alec's back while pulling her panties up

Alec opened the door and walked around the corner, Maddy followed him and entered a small room with many tables in it and a few counters with food on it

"Alright, so do you like horker and venison, or vegetables and whatever?" Maddy looked at all the ingredients and all the meat that hung from small hooks

"I eat anything, I've never really eaten much since I'm an elf, and one time I even went a few weeks without eating" Alec nodded and walked over to a counter, he pulled meat from a hook, then grabbed a large bundle of tomatoes

"So how does stew sound? Horker and vegetable stew?" Maddy nodded and Alec held his hand out at a pot, he muttered something and a yellow rune formed below it with many black logs in the middle of it

"Whats that? It looks like one of the trap runes" Alec pointed to the door and Maddy walked over, she watched him take a small knife and break the tip off, then he threw it under the pot and the logs erupted in flame, then turned into large balls of dim light

"Alright, so now I make the food" Alec walked back over, and started breaking the meat up, then he threw it in and held the tomatoes above it

"You dont mind if theres tomatoes in it right?" Maddy shook her head and Alec started squeezing the tomatoe, the juice dropped into the pot and he threw the skin in a small pile, until he had filled the pot up

"Ok, now watch and learn" Alec held his hand out to the tomatoe skin and said the same word, a small ring formed arounf the skin and he threw one last piece of it, the skins all turned into a small cloud of smoke, then disapeared

"Wow, where did you learn to do that? Its amazing" Alec smiled then walked over to the table Maddy was sitting at, he sat next to her and held his hand out in front of him

"I learned from the college of winterhold, they taught me a lot about magic, and I learned well, but I was banished when they finally saw my face...they didnt use a banish deadra spell on me since I was kind to them, but I was told to never come back, so I left and eventually came to a place called Solsthiem, and there I was not wanted either, so I walked for a long time and eventually found myself at a large mine, that had people in the oddest cloths ever...they took me to a large rock and started casting spells on me, but when they saw they werent working, they took me to a large dwarven decorated chamber" Maddy looked over at him from the ingredients on the table and saw he was staring at his hand

"What did they do?" Alec look over and shook his head, he smiled then spoke

"They took me to the chamber and pointed to a big black book, when I walked over to it they closed a door behind me and asked me to read it, so I picked it up and opened it, but when I did, these large vine or tentacle things shot out and wrapped around my body, and went down my throat until I woke up in a large place filled with books...I walked around and found these spell tomes that had never even been opened, so I started reading, and reading and found myself casting spells every few minutes...it was nice until this abomination found me...it was the deadric god of knowledge, Hermaeus Mora, he accused me of stealing his knowledge and he sent me to this big room that only had black in it..." Maddy waited for him to keep speaking, but when she turned to him, he was walking towards the pot

"How much of the stew would you like?" Alec held a bowl up and Maddy held up one finger, he poured the stew into the bowl and brought it over with a spoon in hand

"Alright, so as I was saying...he sent me to this large black room with three other deadra in it, fully armored and armed...he told them something and all of them drew their weapons...since I had been taken by those people in the odd cloths, they took my things which I never got back, and those deadra...my brothers, they attacked me and killed me over and over until finally...I was let go since Hermaeus said I had been cursed with something worse, other than eternal suffering for the rest of my life...he imbued my soul with the book and I was stuck in that realm for what seemed like years, but was only two months, Stamp found the book and chose me as his companion of choice, which allowed me to be free, but set under his rule...we didnt get along at first, but after a while, we started to really like each other, and we became good friends, and we still are" Alec lifted Maddy up and she was eating and set her in his lap, he pulled the bowl in front of him and her, then continued

"So then Stamp took me here and we built this magnificent place, it took a while, but it all came together and it looks brilliant...that is how I learned my magic and came to live here" Maddy set her bowl down and licked her lips, she pointed to the window in the room and almost acted like she ignored Alec

"Can we go to sleep now? Its late and I'm tired from all this stuff today...and where will I be sleeping?" Alec thought, then lifted her up and carried her bridal style

"With me, I sleep heavy, so I wont bother you much" Alec walked to his room and laid Maddy on his bed, he laid next to her and unlaced his tunic, but kept it on

"Alright, sleep well Maddy" Alec held his hand up and a small orange light appeared in it, the doors closed to his room and he reached up for the small glass light, then dimmed it to the lowest light, which made the room black

"Goodnight Maddy" Alec turned his back to her and pulled the lower covers over them, he made sure he was letting her have more of them since he didnt usually sleep with them over him, and he slept in the vault bed

"Goodnight Alec" Maddy faced Alec and saw his tunic, she decided to let him sleep, but wanted to do something else

"How can I get him to want me now?" Maddy thought for a few minutes, then found her idea, she pressed her body against Alec's back and put her arms over his chest

"Mmm" Maddy rubbed her face on his neck and set one of her legs on his, Alec was barely awake and only felt her warmth

Maddy pulled her bra off and set it in front of Alec, then her panties, she waited for Alec to do something, and after a few minutes, she rubbed the back of Alec's neck which made him move a little, Maddy pushed her breasts against Alec's back, and felt him move a little more

"M-Maddy? You alright?" Maddy pulled on his tunic and Alec removed it, he threw it on the ground and kept facing away from her

"I'm fine, how are you?" Alec huffed and held his arms

"I'm doing fine, but its late and you said you wanted to sleep, so sleep if you can" Maddy moved her leg up his and Alec looked down at her leg, he finally noticed it along with her underwear

"Um...Maddy, where are your cloths?" Maddy smiled, then moved back and pushed her body against Alec again

"Right there Alec" She pointed to where Alec was looking and she heard him swallow harder

"Whats wrong?" Maddy made circles on his back and moved her hands over his shoulders

"W-why are your cl-clothes off?" Maddy wrapped her arms around his neck and moved her face next to his head

"So I can fuck you easier" Alec moved away since he was tired, but Maddy pulled his shoulder back and flipped him on his back, she got on top of him and pushed on his forearms so he couldnt move, she moved her face to his neck and licked up his neck to his mouth, then kissed him and waited for him to kiss her, she started pushing her mouth into his and licking his tongue with hers, she pulled back and Alec left his mouth open, while he looked at Maddy

"Are we going to do anything? Or am I going to be the one to slam on your body...until you cant walk, I've done it to much, that it doesnt really affect me unless the person is the size of a giant" Alec felt one of Maddy's hands move from his arms and down to his pants, she pushed on his cock and he tensed up a little

"Sensitive? Or just excited?" Alec's heart was beating fast and Maddy could feel it from her hand on his arm

"I-I dont know" Maddy moved her hand up and down his pants which made him moan a little, she felt his legs pulling in, and she stopped

"You ready to go? Or are you still wanting more of this?" Alec freed one of his arms and grabbed her arms, he flipped her around and got above her, he felt her legs wrap around his waist and he saw her smiling in the dark

"So you are doing something...go ahead big boy" Alec tore the covers off the bed and threw them at the wall, he moved one of his hands down to her groin area and kissed her, he started to stick two fingers in her and Maddy moaned into his mouth, he rubbed her legs after a few minutes and started to feel her legs tighten on his waist, so he unlaced his pants and pushed them down, then his underwear

"My hunger was being held onto by a thin line, and that line is way past its breaking point...you ready?" Maddy wrapped her arms around his torso and felt Alec move his waist forward, he moved her ass up and shoved his cock down her ass, Maddy felt her legs spread out and Alec put one of his hands around her chest, and the other on one of her legs, he pulled back and slammed his waist against hers, which hurt him a little since his waist wasnt nearly as strong or conditioned as Maddy's

"A-ah, fu-fuck your ass is so small" Alec felt Maddy tighten her muscles and squeeze on his cock, he tried to pull back and when he did, he felt so much pleasure he couldnt move

"M-Maddy can you loo-loosen up?" Alec pulled out and as he did, Maddy let go of him and pushed him back, he went up and Maddy followed, when Alec landed on his back, Maddy mounted him and pushed his cock between her ass, she saw him breathing heavy and shaking in anticipation

"I said I was fucking you, not the other way around, NOW I'm showing you why I'm called dominant" Alec let his arms fall to his sides, and Maddy folded her legs under her, then grabbed his penis and shoved it up her butt, she heard Alec moan as she tightened her butt muscles

"Tell me when you cant feel your cock anymore" Maddy started moving up and down, and after a few seconds, she set her held her hands up and Alec locked fingers with her, she started slamming down on Alec until he was moving up a little


	7. Chapter 7

"M-Maddy, I-I cant last any longer" Maddy slammed down on Alec and felt him tense up, she knew he came and she let his hands drop next to him

"Deadra really cant last very long in bed can they?" Alec look up and laid his head back down

"Not with a cute elf slamming their ass on their thing" Maddy smiled smugly, then lifted herself off Alec

"Wait did you cum?" Maddy couldnt see in the dark, then Alec sat up and wrapped his arms around her, he laid back down and let her lay on him

"I dont know, nor do I care, I'm to happy to even sleep" Maddy turned her head and laid on his chest, then was flipped again, Alec laid his head on her chest and she ran her hands down his horns, she felt the tips which were chipped and jagged in many spots, she heard Alec whimper a little, then she looked down

"Whats wrong?" Alec looked up and Maddy noticed his eyes both had red lines under them, she saw them brighten a little, and Alec coughed a little, he stopped and then rubbed his cheeks

"No-nothing, I'll tell you tomorrow" Alec laid his head back on her and Maddy resumed feeling his horns, she felt somewhat worried for him and kissed his head, she felt around her bottom and found her underwear, she also felt something wet

"Ew, its so sticky" Alec looked up, then snapped his fingers, Maddy felt the stickiness go away, then the wet feeling go away

"How do you do that?" Alec snapped his fingers again and his eyes flashed white, then returned to being black

"I can perform what I call small miracles, I can destroy a small amount of something by sending it to the Oblivion world, and then summon things to add to this world, I can also change my body a little, watch" Alec pointed behind him and Maddy saw he had a tail, a long spikey tail, and he now had a small beard made of what looked like bone, his eyes were red and his skin had turned somewhat reddish (Imagine a tiefling, a very handsome tiefling, but also without hooves)

"A little?! You just made a new body!" Alec smiled and licked her cheek, she saw his tongue had a snake like look to it and his fangs looked even cuter

"I just changed from a deadra to an old race of human and demon, a tiefling...do you like it? I use this as my public form when fighting or when I need to go shopping in Markarth or somewhere important, a city with lots of guards" Maddy put her hand on his jaw and moved it to his beard, it was bone and she pulled it forward, she put his forehead against hers and smiled

"I like it alot, you look handsome, and cute...like a snake kind of" Alec blushed and thankfully his skin was red, so she couldnt see it, the dark also helped a lot

"Th-thanks I-I tried to make my for-form as appealing as humanly pos-possible" Maddy's smile got wider and she pressed her lips against his, she pulled back and Alec had an odd face on, like he was cringing

"You really want to kiss a demon? I'm a deadra, but a tiefling is a demon, and their not very...attractive in my manor" Maddy raised an eyebrow and rubbed her thumb over his beard

"I think your very attractive, just dont go and get women from all over Tamriel chasing you down the streets begging for you to f-" Alec kissed her and then pulled back

"Good night, and this form lasts for as long as I want, so since you like it, I'll keep it until you want to see my real form again...which is apparently a very bad thing, but a demon is fine anywhere here" Maddy nodded and laid back down, Alec nuzzled her chest and closed his eyes

"Night again...sleep well Maddy" Maddy rubbed his neck and smiled as they fell asleep

"Goodnight Alec" Alec and Maddy fell asleep, and dreamed about different things, like how Stamp would react to Maddy, and how Maddy dreamed about what Stamp was like and how he treated Alec

Stamp's POV

"Hmph...mmm...guh..huh!?" Stamp sat up and Sam was laying on him, she held onto him and was still asleep, Stamp laid back down and wrapped his arms around her

"Whew..thought Alec got a mate for a second" Stamp looked down at him and Sam, Sam had on her underwear, and Stamp had on his pants, he looked at Sam's tail and watched it twitch every few seconds, after a while, he grabbed it and fluffed it a little

"Its so soft and fluffy!" Stamp kept playing with it like a kitten, and didnt notice Sam was awake and laughing every few seconds

"Thats so cute!" Stamp jumped a little and pulled his hands back quickly

"SORRY!" Stamp blushed and let Sam laugh at him while he played with his own tail until he saw Sam staring at it

"I guess its only fair you get to play with my tail as well" Stamp pushed his tail onto his left side and let Sam hug it, she wrapped it around her waist and laughed when he would flick it at her nose and make it twitch, but Stamp only did it to see her nose twitch, he thought it was cute

"Can you stop with the tail itching thing?" Stamp nodded and smiled at Sam, she hugged his tail and rubbed her face against it

"I wish your tail was bigger...wait a second" Stamp watched Sam let of his tail, then smile at him

"Wheres the water in here?" Stamp was clueless about what she was doing, and he pointed to the stairs

"Downstairs in the other blue doors, the kitchen" Sam got up, then left the room, Stamp waited and she came back with something behind her

"Hey stamp let me see your tail for a few seconds, but look away" Stamp turned and waited, then felt something cold on his fur, his fur that was on his tail

"AH!" Stamp moved forward and then brought his tail in front of him, he saw it had been covered in water and he started to shake it, he pushed most of the water out of his fur, then her looked over at Sam who was on her belly, and holding her head up with her arms, while waving her legs in the air

"Why did you do that?" Sam smiled then sat back and pointed to his tail

"So that could happen" Stamp looked at his tail, and he saw it was all fuzzy and poofy

"Really? You just wanted to make my tail fuzzy and big?" Sam nodded and Stamp sat next to her, she hugged his tail and smiled at him

"Its so fluffy, and frizzy" Sam let go of his tail while Stamp was looking away and resting his head in his hands while leaning his elbows on his knees

Sam moved up behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck

"Thanks for letting me do that, it was fun" Stamp nodded and Sam kissed his cheek

"So what are you going to do today? Adventure or more of this?" Sam kissed his neck and pressed against him

"I was thinking of going with Alec through this dungeon we found, and then coming back to see if you wanted to do anything" Sam let go of him, then swung herself from his shoulder, to his lap and sat in it

"I would go with you guys to the dungeon, but I dont know if you want me to go with you" Sam laid her head on his chest and waited

"Well...I dont know if you know how to use a blade, magic, or a bow, can you use a weapon...and well?" Stamp put his arms around her and rested his head on hers

"I can use small swords, or daggers...Lungarin arnt very violent, but we are very fast since we are bunnies" Stamp thought for a moment, and decided whether she could come or not

"Alright if you want to come, then you can...but I'm not telling you too and if you decide to come with us, know that I dont approve of you coming, but you do have a say in this" Sam hopped off of Stamps lap and jumped up a little

"YES! Alright, I'm going with you guys, but you have to find a way for me to protect myself, other than a weapon" Stamp looked at her odd, then spoke

"Like armor? You need armor, you know that right?" Sam nodded and adjusted her underwear

"I didnt think you would be so willing to give me armor after a day of knowing me, and f-" Stamp put his hand over her mouth, then pulled it back

"Ok, lets go choose your armor, and see what you like" Stamp walked past her, and Sam followed Stamp to another blue room, this time when he opened the door, she saw a smelter, a grindstone, and many other blacksmith tools and tables

"So I have sets of armor that I havent ever used, for obvious reasons and other reasons" Stamp pointed to a large chest and walked over to it with Sam

"This is full of female armor and some pieces of modified male armor for females" Sam saw Stamp open the chest, and she saw all types of gauntlets and helmets, then curaiss's and leggings

After a few minutes of looking, and asking Stamp to modify armor, she found a smaller sized set of Dark Brotherhood armor, that was already her size, and unworn

"Um, why do you have a set of armor this small? Did you know I was going to be coming here?" Sam watched Stamp pull something out of the chest, then hide it behind his back

"Oh um...no I'm the leader of the Dark Brotherhood and that armor was a young girls who left a long time ago, so I kept it as something to remind me of her" Sam looked over her body, and the armor fit perfectly, but her butt and breasts were tight against the armor

"Can you make the chest a little bigger and the trousers, just a bit bigger?" Stamp helped her take the armor off, and Sam went to their room, then took the cloths Stamp made her and she put them on

"Ok, here try this on" Sam put on the armor and stretched in it, she saw Stamp staring and he looked away quickly

"It fits perfectly, and I think even you like it" Stamp smiled nervously and nodded

"Uh-um yes it does...here, put this on, it will help with your stealth, you said you were fast, so I figured I could help teach you pick peoples pockets...I know I'm a nice khajiit, but I still like to get in other peoples business" Sam took what looked like a hood, but when she turned it in her hands, she saw it had a metal front and it had a green and yellow color scheme

"Um this is kind of...bright wouldnt you say?" Stamp nodded, then took it back and walked out of the room, Sam looked around and remembered her daggers, she found a belt and a sheath, then went to get them, when she came back Stamp had a black mask in his hands

"I painted this black, it should be ok now" Sam took the mask and slipped the hood over her head, the mask that was blocking her vision almost turned invisible to her, but remained black for Stamp

"Did it clear up and let you see?" Sam look at him and nodded

"Can you hear me?" Stamp held a thumb up then smiled and pulled it off of her

"Good, lets see how you use those daggers of yours...when did you take them?" Sam looked at her waist and then at Stamp

"I-I found them...under your bed" Stamp crossed his arms and grabbed a small satchel from over a counter

"Yea, two blades that can paralyze and light someone on fire, under my bed...nice one, here put your hood in here, and use this for stuff you find when we go" Stamp stuffed the hood into a pocket on the front, then slung it over Sam's shoulder and walked out of the room with her, Sam was told to wait by the door and she did, Stamp came back from the room with a large set of dragonbone armor, and a helmet that let his ears slide out

"Ok, lets go outside and see what you can do to a tree...and those blades were in that room because I made them TO strong, not because they were cursed, or deadric" Sam pulled one out and it was he green one, she touched the blade and her finger went numb

"Do not touch that again!" Stamp grabbed her hand and looked at it, he held it in his and Sam's hand gained feeling again

"How did you fix my hand?" Stamp stood up and held his hand up which had a small gray orb in it

"An antidote spell that I learned a long time ago" She followed Stamp to the outside area, and then to a small house she didnt see when arriving at the main house

"W-whats that place?" She rubbed her arms and Stamp lifted her up, he held her close and walked to the house, he was much warmer than the bunny and when he got in, he pulled a lever from the side of the door and the room lighted up, there were dummies in the room that had huge slash marks and long blade piece in them, there were iron swords on racks with many chips in them and other weapons everywhere

"Alright, so you trained with daggers, I think I have some steel daggers here" Stamp turned around a small corner and after a few minutes of metal clanging and hitting the floor, Stamp came back with two steel blades that looked very old

"Alright, found em, so go over there and show me what you can do" Sam turned to a dummy and walked towards it, she got in front of it and spun the daggers around her fingers

"Just cut it and slash at it as much and as fast as you can" Sam slashed downward and left a large gash in the dummy, then spun around and stuck the other dagger around her neck height into the dummy, Stamp watched as she slashed and cut all of uncut spaces, then cut off a small piece of wood

"Stop!" Sam stopped and held her daggers at her sides, she was panting and Stamp walked up next to her

"You are definitely able to come with us, I'll help you get your stamina up with some exercises, then I'll halp train you as well, you can train me as well" Sam smiled at Stamp, then walked up close and wrapped her arms around her neck

"What type of exercise did you have in mind, when you say help "up" my stamina?" Stamp swallowed, then pulled on the leather collar on his tunic and armor

"I-I meant like running, and swimming, things like that" Sam lift her leg onto his and waited for him to lift it up, Stamp stayed still and Sam wrapped her legs around his waist

"I can think of much more fun things to do...you get that?" Stamp held her legs up and walked over to a small table, he set her legs on it and kissed her

"I know what you mean, and that might help, but those exercises will help much more...and it doesnt mean we wont do that often" Sam unzipped the front part of her uniform, and Stamp zipped it back up

"Alec has waited a month, to go to this dungeon, so I'm going to go and get him, and we'll go" Sam made a pouty face and Stamp leaned forward over her, he nuzzled her neck until she laughed because it tickled and let go of him

"Lets go" Stamp stood back up and Sam followed, when she opened the door, Stamp swept her up and carried her to he main house

"This isnt fair, theres to much touching and not enough sex" Stamp laughed, then shook his head and opened the door to the manor

"You got me to stay with you for an entire night, and skip out on Alec, that isnt fair to HIM, so were going, and its early, there will be plenty of time for THAT later" When they walked in Alec held his hand up, it had a small purple ball in it and he clenched his fist, then a small ball formed in front of them and someone fell forward

"Alec? What are you doing in that form?" Alec hit the floor, then groaned, her turned over and Stamp stared at him

"Where is your tunic and why are you in your Tielfing form?" Alec yawned then stood up slowly, he wobbled a little and rubbed his eyes

"Huh? Stamp..whats going on?" Stamp held his hand up and Alec squinted he saw the purple ball, then opened his mouth

"Oh...sorry I was busy" Stamp stood on his back leg and crossed his arms

"In the vault? You organize everything like every two years, and the organization you do is so insanely good, you never are there unless your asleep, and its already past midnoon" Alec looked out of a window, then sighed

"I-I was doing something else, one second" Alec walked over to his room door, then opened it, he closed it behind him and Stamp looked at Sam who looked at him when Alec closed the door

"What do you think hes doing? I know for a fact, he hasnt slept in there for a month or more" Sam shrugged then pointed to the door

"Go and check, I dont want to go and disturb him, your his master right?" Stamp held his hand up and shook his head

"I'm just a very good friend who is like a parent to him, so I tell him what to do a lot" Stamp started walking towards the door, then knocked on it

"Alec? Can I enter?" Alec opened the door and stuck his head out, his hair was all pointed to one side of his head and he was putting his tunic on

"One second, I'm still getti-" Someone wrapped their arms around Alec's neck and pulled him back in, the door opened slowly, and Stamp saw a dark elf kissing him and her bra strap was slightly lowered, Alec pulled away and held his hands up

"I didnt do anything with her!" Stamp saw the elf slap his bottom, then walk in front of him while readjusting her bra

"So your Stamp I assume? Hi I'm Alec's mate, and we did do something, a lot of things, so he's lying" Alec slapped his face and rubbed his eyes

"Stamp, this is Maddy, Maddy this is Stamp" Maddy extended her hand out to Stamp and he stayed still

"W-wait...so Alec this is your girlfriend? Or is she your wife?" Alec held up one finger, then walked up next to Maddy who had pulled her hand back

"She's my...girlfriend?" Maddy nodded and pressed against his side

"And he is my boyfriend as you can tell" Stamp saw Alec trying to look official, but Maddy kept pushing on his side and making him look down at her body

"Um...so Stamp what do I need to do? You summoned me for something right?" Stamp smiled, then nodded he snapped his fingers and pointed to Dawnbreaker

"Me and Sam are going to a dungeon, but I think you two want to do something other than go run a dungeon area, so do you wanna go or are you staying?" Alec looked at Maddy, and she smiled at him

"I think Maddy should decide, what do you think?" Stamp shrugged and Maddy nodded

"He can stay, I'm not done with my boy toy yet...well my boyfriend, that I use as my toy" Alec sighed and shook his head, then looked up and saw Stamp closing the door

"Sta-" He closed the door, and he heard the door lock

"I like your master already...so as I was currently saying, I'm not done with you" Alec felt her hand on his stomach, she stuck her hands up his shirt and pushed him back until he fell to the ground, she got on top of him and pressed her body on his

Stamp's POV

"Well their going to be doing stuff while we go dungeon clearing, so lets go" Alec pulled Sam over by her waist and then spoke in dragon, stone formed around them and Sam closed her eyes


End file.
